DOAngels : L'été paresseux
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Par un chaud après-midi, Kitsune s'ennuie. Mais que pourrait-elle bien faire pour se divertir ?...


**L'été paresseux**

« Et c'est donc Shooting Star qui franchit contre toute attente la ligne d'arrivée en tête alors que Bolt Lightning, que tous les pronostiqueurs donnaient largement gagnant, peine à conserver son avance sur le peloton ! »

Dans un profond soupir de dépit, Kitsune, à moitié vautrée dans le sofa de sa chambre en face de son poste de télé, se laissa lourdement basculer parmi les coussins moelleux où elle resta étendue au milieu de ses tickets de pari qu'elle venait, en les lâchant, d'éparpiller tout autour d'elle. Encore perdu !

Tandis que le présentateur de courses hippiques, à la télé, continuait de déverser son flot de commentaires désormais inutiles et inopportuns dans la grande chambre, le chant des cigales emplissait l'air immobile de cette étouffante journée d'été et se déversait dans la pièce par la fenêtre grand ouverte, près du lit. Au-dehors, le ciel était d'un bleu pur et profond, sans nuages.

Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus absorbée par la retransmission de la course malheureuse qui venait, une fois de plus, de faire s'évaporer tout ce qu'il restait de son maigre salaire, Kitsune avait très chaud. Il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air dans la chambre, bien que la fenêtre fût ouverte. Et, surtout, elle s'ennuyait !

C'était un dimanche, le jour de fermeture du café Hinata où elle travaillait maintenant avec Mutsumi à la place de Haruka. La veille, comme à son habitude, elle avait fait la fête avec les clients et s'était passablement éméchée, ce qui lui avait valu un réveil des plus difficiles, à une heure déjà très avancée de la matinée… L'agitation délicieuse et habituelle qui régnait aux premières heures du jour à la pension Hinata s'était alors depuis longtemps calmée et donc, faute de mieux cette fois-ci, après être descendue en ville faire quelques provisions de bière et d'amuse-gueules qu'elle n'avait pas tardé à attaquer et parier le restant de son argent sur l'une des courses de la journée, elle était retournée dans sa chambre, là où elle regardait à présent distraitement s'étirer un après-midi lent et paresseux. Sa vieille chambre de la pension qu'elle avait finalement réinvestie, incapable de se passer du tumulte qui régnait dans ce merveilleux endroit. Lorsqu'elle avait logé, pour quelque temps, au café Hinata, toute cette agitation bouillonnante à laquelle elle avait été durant des années habituée ne lui avait que trop cruellement manqué, et elle s'y était sentie trop seule. Même Mutsumi, lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, passait plus de temps ici qu'au café. De plus, il n'y avait entre les deux qu'un escalier à descendre puis à remonter les jours de travail, après tout ! Alors elle n'avait pas hésité, et toutes les pensionnaires l'avaient accueillies à bras ouverts. Ce brave pervers de Keitarô aussi, bien évidemment !

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, tout semblait mort, même à la pension. A cause de la chaleur, sans doute. Et ce n'était pas dans le petit patelin qu'était la ville thermale de Hinata qu'il fallait espérer trouver de quoi la distraire. Avec une journée ensoleillée comme celle-ci, un bain dans l'eau bien fraîche de la mer lui aurait sans doute fait un bien fou… mais cette atmosphère pesante lui ôtait véritablement toute force de se lever pour se traîner jusqu'à la plage !

Mais que pourrait-elle bien faire cet après-midi-là pour s'amuser, à la fin ?!

De rage, elle coupa le poste de télévision dont les voix commençaient à la rendre malade, avant de laisser tomber d'entre ses doigts au bout d'un bras ballant la télécommande sur le sol.

Il y eut aussi une pause entre les longues et lancinantes stridulations des cigales, et ce fut alors comme si le monde tout autour d'elle retenait son souffle, un silence pesant s'imposant dans sa chambre. Puis le chant des insectes reprit de plus belle, et, les yeux fermés, elle s'attarda à l'écouter, comme elle ne trouvait pas mieux à faire pour tromper son ennui.

Une voix qui lui était bien familière retentit alors avec force de quelque part dans la résidence et s'infiltra jusque dans sa chambre comme si elle y avait été directement émise :

« Ca suffit, Keitarô, concentre-toi sur tes exercices ! »

Kitsune tendit l'oreille. C'était la voix de Naru. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle l'ait entendue si distinctement : elle semblait bien provenir de la chambre de Keitarô que ne séparait de la sienne qu'une mince cloison de bois contre laquelle elle se précipita promptement pour écouter, toute réveillée par un intérêt aussi soudain qu'irrésistible.

« Ils sont encore à bosser, ces deux-là ? observa-t-elle. C'est vraiment pas rose, la vie d'étudiant à Todai ! »

A travers la cloison, elle pouvait entendre Keitarô se défendre et protester tandis que Naru, sempiternellement, le sermonnait. Mais le son sans l'image, ce n'était gère satisfaisant ! Hâtivement, Kitsune remit la main sur sa vieille et fidèle perceuse dont elle avait résolu depuis bien longtemps de ne jamais se séparer. Mieux encore, elle l'entretenait toujours soigneusement pour que la mèche et le mécanisme ne se laissent pas gagner par la rouille et puissent ainsi encore percer, comme ils le firent là sans attendre, la mince épaisseur de bois qui empêchait de voir de quoi il retournait dans la chambre d'à côté. Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas espionné ce bon vieux Keitarô. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ce soit moins intéressant que la dernière fois !

Naru insista, au moment même où Kitsune collait son œil au trou parfait qu'elle venait de forer :

« Ta note dans cette matière était vraiment insuffisante lors de ton dernier partiel. Tu ne dois pas continuer à te laisser aller ! »

De là où elle était, Kitsune pouvait embrasser du regard toute la scène. Comme à leur habitude, les deux tourtereaux travaillaient autour de la table basse qui se trouvait juste sous le trou donnant à la chambre de Naru, à l'étage supérieur. Naru avait beau rouspéter à propos de ce trou qui, d'après elle, permettait à ce pervers de Keitarô de continuellement la surprendre en train de se changer, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était par là qu'elle était encore descendue dans la chambre de son petit ami !

Directement face à Kitsune, Keitarô se trouvait assis en tailleur sur un petit coussin, le dos à la porte de sa chambre. A sa gauche, Naru devait s'être tenue assise sur le coussin disposé devant le côté de la table basse qui donnait sur la fenêtre. Mais, comme elle le grondait, elle s'était quelque peu approchée de lui, abandonnant son siège. Elle portait ses horribles culs‑de‑bouteille, qui pourtant ne la déparaient pas d'un certain charme, comme à chaque fois qu'elle étudiait, seule ou en groupe. Sur la table basse, plein de bouquins et de cahiers étaient ouverts et l'on pouvait comprendre à cet étalage qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis déjà pas mal de temps.

« Quand même, murmura Kitsune pour elle seule, à leur place, avec une chaleur pareille, il y a plein d'autres choses que je préférerais faire ! »

Elle s'amusa d'ailleurs beaucoup à les imaginer en train de prendre un bain en amoureux dans le rotenburo de la résidence et d'autant plus à visualiser les conséquences probables que cela aurait lorsque, immanquablement, l'une des autres pensionnaires viendrait à surprendre Keitarô dans cette situation…

Face à l'attitude fâchée de Naru, Keitarô affichait comme toujours un air un peu penaud. Il argumenta :

« Ecoute, Naru, c'est vraiment gentil à toi d'être venue m'aider à réviser, mais là, j'en peux plus, il fait vraiment trop chaud !

– Fais un effort, espèce de mauviette !

– Mais il fait vraiment trop chaud ! lâcha Keitarô, exténué, en s'écroulant de tout son long sur la table basse, ses lunettes manquant de s'écraser sur le cahier d'exercices ouvert devant lui.

– T'es vraiment qu'un gamin ! rouspéta encore Naru.

– Je t'en prie, laisse-moi au moins souffler cinq minutes ! » insista Keitarô en pleurnichant carrément, cette fois, comme il était vraiment terrassé par la chaleur.

Un instant de silence s'écoula, si intense que Kitsune, furtive, put presque entendre le son de leurs respirations. Bien que le visage toujours marqué d'une tension palpable, Naru sembla quelque peu s'apaiser et soupira finalement d'un air las.

« Bon, d'accord, on fait une pause de cinq minutes.

– Oh, merci, Naru ! pleurnicha encore Keitarô, visiblement soulagé. Je te promets qu'après ça, je m'y remets sérieusement !

– T'as plutôt intérêt ! » le prévint son impitoyable petite amie.

Est-ce qu'elle allait encore finir par lui taper dessus ? se demanda Kitsune avec une sournoise impatience. Même si ces deux-là s'étaient enfin mis ensemble, ça n'empêchait pas beaucoup Naru de lui exprimer toute récrimination lui passant par la tête avec les poings ! Ce serait vraiment drôle de le voir de nouveau s'envoler à travers l'un des murs de sa chambre !

Comme Keitarô paraissait profiter sans retenue de son moment de répit tant désiré, Naru ne le quittait étrangement plus du regard, mais sans paraître tenir une quelconque rancune à son égard. Alors, Kitsune remarqua que, si elle paraissait ne pas avoir totalement décoléré, la jeune étudiante, qui venait d'ôter ses lunettes pour les poser à côté d'un livre sur la table, s'était également mise à rougir. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se demander pour quelle raison, Naru lui apporta sans détour une réponse pour le moins inespérée : attrapant Keitarô par le col de son tee-shirt, elle le tira brutalement en arrière, manquant de l'étrangler, pour le relever de la table basse, et planta alors sur ses lèvres arrondies par la surprise et l'incompréhension un profond baiser. A son tour, Kitsune rougit.

Tandis qu'elle l'embrassait toujours, avec une passion qui n'échappait en rien à l'œil curieux qui les espionnait, Naru s'approchait très lentement de Keitarô pour finir, avant même que Kitsune n'ait eu le temps de le voir venir, par se retrouver toute pressée contre lui, l'un de ses bras passés autour de sa taille gracile. Keitarô aussi sembla se demander un instant comment son propre bras s'était retrouvé à cet endroit…

Kitsune ne voyait plus guère leurs visages lorsque leur long baiser prit enfin fin. Mais son ouïe fine perçut ce que bredouilla Keitarô, bien que ce ne fût qu'un chuchotement :

« Oh ? Tu… tu voulais parler de ce genre de pause ?... »

A sa voix, Kitsune devinait qu'il était très surpris et embarrassé, et ce ton de secrets fit aussitôt battre son cœur un peu plus fort.

La voix de Naru, plus aiguë, se fit plus aisément entendre, même si elle n'était elle aussi qu'un murmure.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, toi aussi… parce que je ne te croirais pas ! »

L'angle de vue de Kitsune ne lui permit pas de voir où Naru sembla soudainement mettre la main… mais le brusque sursaut de Keitarô le lui fit aussitôt comprendre sans l'ombre d'un doute. Une telle audace de la part de sa meilleure amie lui enflamma littéralement le visage, et elle pressa son œil davantage contre le trou dans le mur de sa chambre, plus avide que jamais de ne rater aucune miette du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Comme elle avait eu raison de céder à la tentation de les espionner !

« At… attends ! protestait Keitarô, que la fougue de Naru mettait manifestement très mal à l'aise. Tu sais très bien que ça ne veut rien dire !

– Tais-toi, intima Naru sans lui accorder la moindre compassion ni, semblait-il, le libérer de l'étreinte de sa main. Si tu ne fais rien… je crois que je vais te violer, de toute façon… »

Naru, tu caches bien ton jeu ! songea Kitsune, bouleversée par les paroles qu'elle venait de l'entendre prononcer. Et dire que tu le faisais étudier bien sagement il y a encore quelques instants !

Keitarô non plus n'en revenait pas. Et il semblait complètement subjugué par la hardiesse dont Naru faisait preuve, bien qu'il fût indubitablement habitué à en voir de toutes les couleurs avec elle, et certainement pas moins depuis qu'ils sortaient véritablement ensemble…

« Je ne sais pas si c'est la chaleur qui me met dans cet état, reprit-elle d'une voix plus faible et plus érotique. Mais j'ai envie de quelque chose de vraiment sauvage… »

Et sur ces mots, Naru échappa au bras de Keitarô passé autour d'elle pour s'allonger à plat ventre sur la table basse, le postérieur tourné vers lui. Dans un geste empressé, impudique et profondément sensuel, elle releva sa jupe, offrant à un Keitarô tout confondu le troublant spectacle de ses dessous. Comme lui, Kitsune était rouge de confusion. Naru était sérieuse ? Ils allaient vraiment le faire ? Là, maintenant ?

« Vas-y, confirma alors Naru, suppliant son petit ami. Fort, s'il te plaît…

– Tu… tu es sûre ? bredouilla l'intéressé, la gorge étranglée.

– Oui, répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Vas-y… »

Incroyable ! se réjouit Kitsune. Après avoir si longtemps été de parfaites mauviettes incapables de conclure proprement, ces deux-là n'étaient donc enfin plus totalement des gamins ! Et cette impétuosité de la part de Naru… Elle illuminait son regard d'une flamme à l'ardeur insoutenable ! Quelle différence avec l'époque où cette petite imbécile s'évertuait à nier ses sentiments pourtant évidents envers ce pauvre gaffeur de Keitarô ! Un désir d'une mesure incommensurable se lisait maintenant clairement sur les traits de son adorable minois. A cette vue, le cœur de Kitsune fit même un bond dans sa poitrine. Pas étonnant qu'un cœur aussi sensible que celui de Keitarô ne soit totalement renversé ! Malgré l'embarras évident qui se peignait encore sur son visage à lui, il ne pouvait pas lui résister !

Ainsi, il ne mit plus longtemps à accéder à la demande pressante de sa petite amie, et la manière dont le corps de celle-ci trembla alors, dont ses mains se crispèrent sur les bords de la table basse et dont ses yeux se fermèrent en dit bien long sur la satisfaction qu'elle en éprouva aussitôt. Le gémissement étouffé que Naru poussa lorsque son amant nerveux mais néanmoins vigoureux l'eut enfin totalement emplie parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Kitsune et la fit frémir à son tour. Quelle satanée chance elle avait, cette Naru ! Elle, au moins, elle ne s'ennuyait pas !

La conscience de Kitsune qui ne manquait pas une seconde de ce spectacle ne tarda pas à venir lui rappeler qu'elle ne devrait pas continuer d'y assister. Mais si elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle s'était manifestée écouté cette petite voix importune qui venait sans cesse jouer les rabat-joie, sa vie jusqu'ici aurait été bien fade, ce qu'elle aurait détesté par-dessus tout ! Et puis d'ailleurs, le mal était déjà fait… quelle importance si elle s'arrêtait maintenant ? Jouer les voyeuses dans de pareilles circonstances n'était certes pas très respectueux… mais ça avait le mérite d'être passionnant !

Sans se douter un instant de l'observation attentive, intrusive, dont ils faisaient l'objet, Keitarô se colla bientôt au dos de sa petite amie qui s'était maintenant cambrée, bougeant en elle à un rythme qu'elle le suppliait toujours de faire plus pressant, plus brutal. Il avait passé, serré ses bras autour de sa taille, fermement, mais s'agrippa bientôt à sa belle poitrine toute comprimée sous ses vêtements pour pouvoir accélérer encore ses va-et-vient puissants, finalement gagné par la même frénésie que Naru. Sur leurs deux visages presque accolés se peignait une lumineuse expression de pure extase. Une extase que Kitsune ne pouvait désormais plus s'empêcher de leur envier.

Et dire que cela ne les avait pris que sur un coup de tête de Naru, qu'ils ne s'étaient embarrassés d'aucun préambule… Pourtant, tous deux semblaient déjà transportés au-delà des limites de l'imagination… Ils étaient en train de s'aimer férocement, avec une brusquerie dont Kitsune devait bien admettre qu'elle ne les aurait jamais crus capables… Mais par-dessus tout, ils avaient l'air heureux. Leur bonheur d'être ensemble, d'être unis, illuminait presque la pièce autour d'eux. Quelque part, cela atténuait certains des remords de Kitsune. Ce n'avait pas été facile de les mettre ensemble, ces deux crétins ! Ah, ça, oui, ils leurs en avaient fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec leur fichue timidité, leurs disputes de gosses, leurs petites lâchetés et leurs absurdes malentendus ! Mais finalement, tout ce mal en avait valu la peine.

A les regarder faire l'amour, c'était en effet clair comme de l'eau de roche : ces deux-là étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble !

« Eh bien, ils n'y vont pas de main morte ! »

Kitsune sursauta vivement et manqua de crier lorsqu'elle entendit la voix fluette et douce qui prononça ces mots. Son attention se porta de nouveau à sa propre chambre, et ce fut un peu comme si elle y était brusquement retombée après s'être envolée bien loin de là. Elle remarqua alors qu'à son insu, quelqu'un s'était faufilé dans sa chambre et se tenait maintenant juste à sa droite.

« Mutsumi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se retenant de justesse de trop élever la voix.

La jeune co-tenancière du café Hinata lui souriait joyeusement, mais semblait aussi presque embarrassée de l'avoir interrompue dans son illicite activité. Kitsune remarqua pourtant que Mutsumi n'avait pas hésité à se servir de la perceuse qu'elle avait abandonnée à côté d'elle pour se forer un trou par lequel, de toute évidence, elle avait comme elle observé la scène entre Naru et Keitarô… Mais depuis quand était-elle là ? Elle ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte de sa présence !

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea Kitsune, un peu prise au dépourvu.

– Shinobu m'a demandé de t'apporter du linge qui avait fini de sécher. Mais tu ne répondais pas quand j'ai frappé à la porte, alors je suis entrée pour le déposer. »

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Kitsune remarqua alors, comme Mutsumi la lui désignait du doigt, la pile de linge propre et soigneusement plié qui se trouvait maintenant, en effet, posée sur la table basse du salon attenant à sa chambre et douillettement aménagé au milieu de l'impressionnante collection de bouteille d'alcools dont elle était si fière. Et, comme les canettes et les emballages vides qui auraient dû occuper cette même table basse semblaient avoir été débarrassés et rassemblés dans un grand sac prêt à être jeté, elle constata aussi qu'elle n'avait absolument rien remarqué des allées, venues, faits et gestes de Mutsumi dans sa chambre, alors que celle-ci affirmait pourtant s'être annoncée ! C'était dire à quel point le spectacle, dans la pièce d'à côté, l'avait captivée !...

« C'est vraiment incroyable, ce qu'ils font à côté, reprit Mutsumi dans un murmure. Naru et Keitarô… »

Sans en paraître gênée, elle regarda alors à nouveau par le trou qu'elle avait percé à côté de celui de Kitsune. Elle avait le visage tout empourpré, et Kitsune put remarquer qu'il lui arrivait aussi de trembler en épiant les deux amoureux de la chambre d'à côté. Naturellement, se trouver découverte dans une telle situation plongeait Kitsune dans un certain embarras… Mais plutôt que de la dénoncer, Mutsumi avait choisi de devenir sa complice dans le crime… Au fond, ce n'était pas du tout étonnant de sa part : Kitsune se rappelait bien de la fois où elles avaient toutes les deux espionné, sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'eux, Keitarô et sa petite sœur Kanako dans le rotenburo de cet auberge de Yamagata. La scène d'aujourd'hui était encore plus chaude que celle de l'époque, et elles ne se contentaient pas de l'écouter à travers le mur… mais elle ne voyait là aucune raison de s'arrêter en si bon chemin !

Ignorant tout de ce qui se passait dans la chambre attenante à la leur, et insouciants, sans doute, de tout ce qui pouvait les entourer, Naru et Keitarô continuaient leur affaire. Sans être totalement éteinte, la fureur de leurs ébats semblait s'être légèrement apaisée pour se faire plus langoureuse. Keitarô ne parvenait manifestement à tenir Naru pressée contre lui que sans grande douceur comme il continuait de plonger aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, qu'elle le voulait, dans les abîmes de son bas-ventre, mais ils s'embrassaient à présent interminablement, étouffant malhabilement les soupirs d'un plaisir dont l'intensité ne semblait aller que croissante.

« C'est pas bien de regarder ça, tu sais, nota Mutsumi qui ne retira pourtant pas son œil de devant son trou.

– Mais tu regardes aussi, objecta pertinemment Kitsune.

– Il faut dire que c'est plutôt intéressant ! répondit Mutsumi dans un petit rire cristallin. Je ne pensais pas que Naru et Keitarô faisaient l'amour aussi brutalement…

– Bah, ils sortent ensemble depuis longtemps, maintenant, alors j'imagine qu'ils ont l'habitude.

– Sans doute » approuva sa complice.

Sacrée Mutsumi ! Comme elle, elle était trop curieuse pour se résoudre à laisser parler la raison qui leur recommandait de laisser les deux amants tranquilles ! C'était de leur faute, après tout, se défendait Kitsune. Ils n'avaient qu'à être plus prudents ! Et à la pension Hinata, aucune prudence en la matière ne pouvait être superflue ! Shinobu n'avait-elle pas, par exemple, pour habitude de faire irruption à chaque fois que l'ambiance commençait à devenir un peu chaude entre ces deux-là ? D'ailleurs, maintenant que Mutsumi se trouvait à côté d'elle, Kitsune s'attendait presque à voir la porte de la chambre de Keitarô s'ouvrir derrière le couple en pleine action. Motoko pourrait avoir besoin de leurs conseils pour ses propres études de même, Sû pourrait très bien surgir à l'improviste de l'un des passages secrets de la résidence qu'elle aimait tant explorer ! La réaction de ces deux-là, à ce spectacle, serait sans doute très différente de celle de Kitsune et Mutsumi ! Alors oui, si Naru et Keitarô en venaient à se retrouver espionnés en plein milieu de leurs ébats, c'était bel et bien de leur faute !

Après avoir de nouveau longuement espionné ses deux camarades de Todai, Mutsumi confia quelque chose de très étonnant :

« Je suis un peu jalouse, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait !...

– Hein ? s'exclama Kitsune. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as encore jamais connu les joies de l'amour charnel avec un garçon ! Je sais que Keitarô était ton amour d'enfance, mais ça commence à faire un moment que Naru et lui sont officiellement ensemble. Y aurait vraiment aucun mal à ce que t'aies tourné la page depuis, tu sais !

– Non, se défendit Mutsumi, ce n'est pas de Naru que je suis jalouse, mais de Keitarô… Je me demande vraiment comment c'est de le faire avec une fille.

– Hé ?! »

Les yeux d'une Kitsune proprement éberluée s'ouvrirent alors tout grands de surprise… mais ils s'illuminèrent aussi bien vite d'un vif intérêt.

Quelque part, une telle confession n'était pas si surprenante de la part de Mutsumi, pour qui la connaissait bien. De loin, celle-ci pouvait paraître ingénue, imprudemment insouciante. Elle était en réalité une véritable épicurienne, au sens le plus strict du terme : elle faisait son bonheur des choses les plus simples, et son inébranlable optimisme et sa naturelle curiosité la poussaient à prendre du bon côté chaque nouvelle expérience que la vie lui offrait. Une attitude qui n'était certainement pas sans lien avec sa faible constitution sa santé fragile la poussait à vivre au jour le jour. Elle n'était pas impudique, mais elle ne laissait jamais sa pudeur la faire pusillanime.

Aussi, si jouer les voyeuses l'aidait à tromper l'ennui dont elle était accablée en ce chaud après-midi d'été, l'idée que l'aveu de Mutsumi était en train de faire naître dans son esprit était susceptible de lui permettre de le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes ! Le spectacle auxquels elles assistaient ensemble l'avait d'ailleurs déjà mise dans les meilleures dispositions à ce sujet…

Comme Mutsumi avait elle-même abordé le sujet, et la connaissant, Kitsune était certaine qu'elle accepterait sa proposition, bien qu'elle rougît tout de même comme une tomate et tremblât comme une feuille en la formulant :

« Ca te dirait qu'on découvre la réponse à cette question ensemble ? »

A leur tour, les yeux de Mutsumi s'arrondirent de surprise comme elle mettait la main devant la bouche pour tenter de dissimuler, bien inutilement, sa confusion. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient à présent dans les yeux, d'abord avec une certaine appréhension. Mais le même éclair de malice ne tarda pas à briller dans leurs yeux.

« C'est une excellente idée ! » approuva joyeusement Mutsumi.

Cette réponse enthousiaste ravit Kitsune au-delà même de toutes ses espérances. Elle était déjà convaincue que cette expérience serait des plus divertissantes, plus amusante encore que d'espionner les occupants de la chambre voisine. Après tout, on s'ennuie beaucoup moins lorsqu'on est deux. Ce n'était sûrement pas Naru et Keitarô qui viendraient la contredire !

Se détournant finalement de leurs trous percés dans le mur, de leur espionnage discourtois des affaires de Naru et Keitarô qui ne regardaient qu'eux, les deux jeunes femmes ne se quittaient maintenant plus des yeux. Mutsumi se rapprocha un petit peu de Kitsune. Celle-ci, au dernier instant, était prise d'une soudaine timidité. Mais Mutsumi n'hésita pas, et vint doucement sur ses lèvres l'embrasser. Au contact de sa bouche, tendre et chaude, Kitsune se sentit toute remuée de la tête aux pieds. Et ce n'était désagréable, loin de là.

Le baiser fut court, et presque encore innocent. Ce ne fut qu'un accolement très léger de leurs lèvres, une brève rencontre qui fit néanmoins battre leurs cœurs un peu plus fort. Et elles en vibrèrent encore un long moment après, comme deux diapasons que l'on viendrait de heurter l'un à l'autre.

Après cela, elles se reculèrent et se regardèrent à nouveau en éclatant de rire, un peu bêtement. Elles ne se dirent rien, savourant l'indolence du temps qui passait entre elles et qui ne semblait déjà plus, à Kitsune, si long. Les yeux de Mutsumi pétillaient, la captivaient et l'entraînaient dans leurs profondeurs belles et insondables. Kitsune n'avait pas osé faire le premier pas, mais maintenant, elle avait très envie de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ce deuxième baiser commença comme le premier, délicat et chaste. Un baiser d'enfants. Puis, comme leur curiosité l'emportait sans mal sur les restes d'une quelconque gêne qui les aurait retenues, il se fit peu à peu plus adulte. Bien qu'encore affreusement maladroites, leurs lèvres commencèrent de s'explorer, de se découvrir. Elles trouvèrent finalement le moyen de s'imbriquer, de s'entremêler, et la chaleur autour des deux amies sembla monter d'un cran. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, toutes deux cherchèrent à tâtons les mains de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne se joignent, s'étreignent, sans plus aucune volonté de se lâcher.

Quand elles se séparèrent de nouveau, un long moment après, cette fois, Kitsune s'aperçut que Mutsumi respirait fort… et prit conscience qu'elle aussi avait le souffle court. Elle fut diablement fascinée de découvrir qu'elle n'avait à faire aucun effort pour la désirer, et qu'elle la regardait déjà très différemment. Avec curiosité, avec impatience… Elle la dévorait déjà des yeux avec appétit. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle ressentait cela pour une femme, pour une amie… et pourtant, cela venait très naturellement. Presque le plus naturellement du monde… Sa tête s'emplissait déjà de troublants fantasmes, épicés par le goût de l'inconnu, de l'interdit, son cœur s'était véritablement mis à battre la chamade…

Mutsumi lui adressait un sourire d'ange : comme elle était belle !

Sans lâcher ses mains, Kistune se leva, l'entraînant avec elle.

« Viens, l'appela-t-elle, allons sur le lit nous mettre à l'aise ! »

Mutsumi la suivit en riant. Son rire virginal était si délicieux à entendre…

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur le bord du lit de Kitsune qui se trouvait au pied et le long de la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas un lit bien grand, mais en s'y serrant bien, il y avait la place d'y tenir à deux !

« Alors, jusqu'ici, tu trouves ça comment ? demanda l'hôte des lieux.

– C'est plutôt agréable ! Ca donne vraiment envie de continuer…

– Je suis bien d'accord avec toi » avoua Kitsune avec espièglerie mais à voix basse, approchant son visage tout près du sien.

L'invitation était évidente, et Mutsumi y répondit très favorablement.

Après s'être encore longuement embrassées, elles s'assirent en tailleur au milieu du lit en se faisant face et s'effeuillèrent l'une l'autre avec une délicatesse infinie, mais sans aucune pudeur, se dévoilant mutuellement leurs charmes qu'elles apprécièrent aujourd'hui d'un regard bien différent de celui qu'elles se portaient d'ordinaire.

Kitsune ressentit une fiévreuse nervosité aussitôt que le soutien-gorge en dentelle de couleur pastel de Mutsumi tomba le long de son corps, dévoilant sa superbe poitrine des seins lourds à l'opulence généreuse, comme de beaux fruits mûrs, couronnés de larges aréoles rosées sur lesquelles venaient se planter de charmants tétons aux pointes joliment incurvées. Combien de fois Kitsune avait-elle déjà eu le loisir parfaitement innocent de contempler ces merveilles ? Et pourtant, leur vue l'emplissait aujourd'hui d'un trouble coupable, aussi enivrant que déroutant.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux entièrement nues, Kitsune suspendit d'instinct chacun de ses gestes et ne put s'empêcher de contempler Mutsumi qui s'offrait à son regard sans en prendre honte. Elle eut conscience de la nécessité de prolonger ce moment de découverte le plus longtemps possible, même s'il lui fallait pour cela retenir un désir qui se faisait impatient, bouillant déjà dans les tréfonds de son ventre. Une femme, ça commence par s'apprécier avec les yeux, se dit-elle. Pas avec avidité, mais avec patience et délicatesse. Pour la toute première fois, regarder Mutsumi toute nue lui procurait un effet étourdissant…

« Je sais que c'est pas un scoop, conclut Kitsune après une longue et minutieuse observation, mais t'es vraiment à croquer ! »

Mutsumi lui répondit, dans un petit rire ingénu :

« Tu es vraiment très belle, toi aussi ! »

Le compliment était assorti d'un regard à l'intensité profonde qui bouleversa Kitsune. Elle remarqua que Mutsumi aussi la regardait, avec le même intérêt dont elle avait un instant plus tôt fait preuve elle-même. Au milieu des étincelles de malice bien innocente dont pétillaient toujours ses yeux, elle décela la lumière d'une ardeur contenue que la contemplation dans laquelle Mutsumi s'absorbait semblait ne faire que grandir. Une lueur de plus en plus vive de curiosité et de désir dont la découverte la fit presque trembler… Tandis que Kitsune bredouillait à grand-peine un mot de remerciement, Mutsumi ouvrit tout grand les bras et les tendit vers elle.

« Viens ici. J'ai vraiment très envie de te câliner ! »

Kitsune ne put résister à cette tentante invitation et vint donc se mettre entre les bras de Mutsumi, s'appuyant le dos contre sa poitrine. Le contact moelleux de ses seins tout chauds et élastiques la fit frissonner, hérissant tous les poils de son corps.

« Tu es à l'aise ? lui demanda Mutsumi d'un air rieur.

– Ouais ! C'est vachement confortable ! »

Elles gloussèrent à nouveau doucement ensemble, comme la situation leur semblait pour le moins incongrue, bien que pas du tout désagréable, au contraire. A ce moment, elles purent percevoir des sons étouffés qui provenaient de la chambre d'à côté, ainsi qu'un cri bref et aigu que Naru devait avoir laissé échapper. Elles rirent de plus belle comme cela leur rappelait qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules, et pour cause, à partager un moment d'une si troublante intimité.

« Il va falloir faire attention à ne pas y aller trop fort, prévint très justement Mutsumi, pour qu'ils ne nous entendent pas…

– Parce que tu as l'intention de me faire crier comme ça ? plaisanta Kitsune.

– Qui sait ? » répliqua son amie en planta alors tendrement ses petites dents incisives dans la chair découverte du creux de son épaule droite.

Totalement prise au dépourvu, Kitsune ne put réprimer le sursaut inattendu qui l'agita de la tête aux pieds. Il ne serait peut-être pas si évident que ça de se retenir de crier !

Les mains de Mutsumi, légères comme un souffle, se posèrent de chaque côté de sa taille, et, au même instant, elle laissa échapper d'entre les dents qui mordillaient son épaule une langue à la douceur infinie qui remonta lentement tout le long de son cou jusque dans le pavillon de son oreille, l'inondant de la chaleur de son souffle et initiant dans tout le corps de Kitsune un frisson délicieux qui lui raidit la nuque et la fit même gémir. Mutsumi se mit à gentiment lui effleurer le ventre elle ne la touchait que du bout de ses doigts. Sa tête se mit à tourner, et sa poitrine à commencer de se déployer, de se gonfler de toute son impressionnante voilure.

Kitsune devait bien l'admettre : l'intensité de ce qu'elle ressentait dépassait déjà de loin tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à se trouver si démunie face aux caresses d'une simple amie, au cours d'un jeu qui n'avait pour but que de lui permettre de tuer avec elle le temps. Elle était pourtant déjà positivement troublée dans tout son être, impatiente, excitée… Et c'était agréable… Plus agréable qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Tant mieux, se dit-elle. N'aurait-ce pas été décevant, sinon ?...

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Mutsumi, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, heureux et langoureux. Puis elles se donnèrent leurs bouches, toutes ravies de les fondre de nouveau ensemble. L'émoi que lui avait procuré plus tôt la langue de Mutsumi lui donnait à présent envie d'en faire une plus ample connaissance, et Kitsune vint ainsi bientôt toquer de la sienne contre les lèvres pleines et les dents blanches de son amie. Le passage s'ouvrit derechef, et le contact se fit, magique et intense. Il se prolongea à l'infini.

Sous la caresse des doigts de Mutsumi, qui n'appuyaient jamais sur sa peau, le corps de Kitsune s'emplissait de chatouillements, de fourmillements, de picotements qui étaient autant de marques d'une impatience qui allait grandissante. Elle s'accompagnait d'une chaleur croissante qui se diffusait en elle par bouffées, soudaines et pénétrantes. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, et certaines parties de son corps commençaient vraiment à la démanger. Elle ne souhaitait plus que sentir les mains de Mutsumi venir à ces endroits pour la soulager. Mais cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à la faire patienter, se languir, à la supplicier, et ce faisant, elle décuplait la sensibilité de sa peau, l'avidité de sa chair. La tête la première, sans rien pour la retenir ou simplement la ralentir, Kitsune plongeait dans les affres du désir.

Puis vint le moment tant attendu, tant espéré, où Mutsumi aborda le dessous de ses seins. A nouveau, le corps de Kitsune se contracta, si brusquement que l'arrière de sa tête heurta le menton de Mutsumi, heureusement sans mal. Ce petit accident ne manqua pas de les amuser. Très lentement, Mutsumi caressa ensemble les seins de Kitsune de la même manière qu'elle l'avait caressée tout le long du ventre et de son plexus solaire : ne la touchant à peine, du bout de ses doigts, de ses ongles coupés courts. Lorsqu'elle parvint ainsi, au terme d'un long et sinueux cheminement, au sommet de ses seins, Mutsumi se servit enfin de la paume de ses mains, mais sans les refermer sur la tendre chair de la pauvre Kitsune qui ne demandait pourtant que ça. Cette légèreté, insupportablement frustrante, la rendait folle. La chaude peau de ses mains qui ne faisait qu'effleurer tout doucement le bord, puis l'intérieur de ses mamelons était l'instrument de torture le plus cruel qu'elle eût imaginé. Etouffée par les battements de son cœur désormais sourds et puissants, par le rythme effréné de sa respiration, Kitsune n'avait pourtant pas la force d'empoigner ces mains sadiques pour les forcer à se refermer sur sa poitrine frémissante et à lui accorder enfin la délivrance.

Et pourtant, de cette façon, le moment béni où ses tétons émergèrent finalement du repli de ses mamelons dans lequel ils restaient normalement enfouis, dardant vers l'extérieur avec une vibrante résolution, fut un ravissement absolument exquis.

Mutsumi se fit alors moins retenue, jouant longuement à étendre les aréoles de Kitsune en écartant les doigts pressés sur leurs bords, puis à resserrer ces derniers sur ses mamelons qu'elle pinçait alors en les étirant délicatement sur toute leur longueur, éprouvant leur sensuelle élasticité. Les yeux fermés, Kitsune se laissait complètement emporter par la volupté qui inondait lentement mais sûrement toute sa poitrine.

« Hé, tu sais y faire ! complimenta-t-elle bientôt, très admirative de cette étonnante technique qui lui laissait le bout des seins tout chaud et engourdi.

– Ben oui ! répondit Mutsumi en riant. Je suis une fille, après tout ! »

Sa réponse fit sourire Kitsune. Ce n'étaient pas toutes les filles qui avaient une connaissance si pointue du corps féminin ! Elle en serait presque venue à douter qu'il s'agissait là de sa première aventure au féminin !

Mais de tels doutes étaient en vérité bien loin de ses actuelles préoccupations. D'ailleurs, elle ne pensait déjà plus à rien, se laissant bercer par le délectable instant présent. Avec affection, avec attention, avec lenteur, minutie, douceur, Mutsumi l'emplissait tant à la fois de plaisir et de désir, qui se mêlaient en tourbillonnant dans tout son être, la tourmentaient de même qu'ils la transportaient d'allégresse. Elle comprit qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de sentir ses mains sur son corps, son souffle dans son cou, ses baisers sur ses lèvres… Tous ces délices allaient bien au-delà de son imagination, et l'ennui qu'elle avait au début de cet après‑midi magique éprouvé s'était définitivement effacé.

Quant à savoir ce que ça faisait de le faire avec une fille… Pour l'instant, c'était juste génial ! Et ce n'était encore que le début.

Mais même si c'était à n'en pas mentir incroyablement plaisant, Kitsune n'entendait pas continuer de se laisser faire. Pas sans riposter !

Aussi vivement qu'elle le put, résistant à l'engourdissement qui s'étendait à présent à tous ses muscles, et à la tentation de rester confortablement lovée contre Mutsumi, à sa merci, Kitsune s'extirpa de ses bras. A présent farouchement vindicative, elle se retourna vers son amie et ne tarda pas à l'empoigner par les bras pour l'obliger à s'allonger sur le lit. Mutsumi ne lui offrit aucune résistance et continuait de lui sourire aussi jovialement qu'elle en avait l'habitude, attendant sagement que Kitsune concrétisât ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Et Kitsune, justement, n'avait alors d'yeux que pour les adorables seins de la belle étudiante. C'était bien la toute première fois de sa vie qu'elle ressentait du désir pour la poitrine d'une femme, mais elle se demandait presque comment elle avait fait pour n'y prêter aucune attention pendant si longtemps. Les caresses dont l'avait superbement gratifiée Mutsumi n'avaient fait qu'élargir l'horizon de ses fantasmes… mais l'appétit qu'elle éprouvait était déjà tel qu'elle ne saurait se contenter de n'en jouer qu'avec les doigts ! Ce fut donc directement avec la bouche que Kitsune, ignorant l'appel des autres charmes pourtant infiniment nombreux, du corps de Mutsumi, s'en prit à sa poitrine. Avec une ardeur que, contrairement à son amie, elle fut incapable de contenir.

Mutsumi renversa la tête en arrière, savourant pleinement, les yeux clos, l'air ébahi, les assauts de Kitsune. Des assauts répétés, incisifs, inlassables sur ce bastion de sa féminité dont les étendards se hissaient déjà fièrement, portant haut leurs couleurs. Kitsune s'en prit en dernier recours à ces arrogants symboles, désireuse de broyer enfin la résistance acharnée que son adversaire lui opposait. Le triomphe ne fut plus long à venir et elle jubila profondément d'entendre des soupirs alanguis s'élever en signe de soumission. A ce moment-là, elle enserrait de ses doigts dans un étau tenace l'un des seins de Mutsumi tout en dévorant le second avec une avidité conquérante. Le téton délicat, entre ses lèvres, était tout gonflé de plaisir et roulait agréablement sous sa langue. Sa bouche l'étira bientôt en l'aspirant fermement… avant de le laisser échapper dans un claquement sonore et très stimulant… Que la vengeance était jouissive !

Longtemps Kitsune continua de se délecter de cette si belle poitrine et de la manière très satisfaisante dont tout le corps de son amie y réagissait. Mais sa faim ne semblait pas vouloir s'assouvir pour autant. Son désir commença cependant à se porter aussi sur de nouveaux objets… Elle avait de plus en plus envie, par exemple, de partir explorer l'étroit vallon qu'elle voyait, à l'extrémité de son champ de vision si elle détournait brièvement la tête des seins de Mutsumi, descendre et se perdre entre ses longues jambes… Elle se plaisait déjà à imaginer les secrets qui s'y dissimulaient, quand bien même la connaissance de son propre corps lui en donnait un assez clair aperçu…

Alors, Kitsune étendit la main, et celle-ci descendit tout le long du corps de Mutsumi, en une caresse vigoureuse, vers l'intime mystère de sa féminité… Il sembla à cette main baladeuse que le pays devenait de plus en plus chaud à mesure qu'elle progressait vers le sud. Et elle vint alors s'échouer sur le promontoire nu de son mont de Vénus où elle suspendit sa course. Comme Kitsune, Mutsumi avait le pubis totalement et soigneusement épilé, aussi lisse que la plus fine des soies. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur cette surface brûlante et très agréable au toucher, et Mutsumi en fut, de temps à autres, parcourue de brefs soubresauts.

Enfin, rassemblant tout son courage, Kitsune osa laisser sa main descendre entre les cuisses que Mutsumi ouvrait d'elle-même sur son passage. Elle glissa très vite, d'abord superficielle, le long d'une étroite faille des profondeurs de laquelle exhalait une touffeur tropicale et attirante. Entre les bords saillants et mouillés sinuaient bon nombre de replis le long desquels ses doigts s'aventurèrent ensuite peu à peu. Ils trouvèrent enfin, après de longues et passionnantes explorations, une caverne béante à l'entrée fort humide. L'index partit le premier en éclaireur et découvrit un long boyau très étroit qui était le lit d'un ruisseau souterrain au flot abondant. En prenant ses marques dans cet environnement agréablement chaud et moite, le doigt ne fit que redoubler la puissance de ce cours d'eau. Comme la crue inexorable des eaux grossissait peu à peu le passage, Kitsune put bientôt infiltrer un second doigt qui alla en renfort du premier, dans une secousse de tremblement de terre, comme Mutsumi frissonnait de tout son corps.

Sans cesser d'agiter ainsi de sursauts la jolie Mutsumi qui peinait maintenant à retenir des soupirs d'extase, Kitsune se remit à lécher et à sucer le sein contre lequel elle avait un instant couché sa tête. Le plaisir de sa compagne de jeu n'en fut visiblement que décuplé, et plus elle semblait l'apprécier, plus Kitsune se sentait encouragée à persévérer de la sorte…

L'envie d'ailleurs se fit au bout d'un temps de nouveau sentir, et Kitsune abandonna alors la poitrine de Mutsumi pour s'en aller explorer de ses lèvres d'autres contrées. Elle ne retira cependant nullement des profondeurs désormais tout inondées de Mutsumi les deux doigts qu'elle y avait faufilés et continua de la caresser, de la titiller là avec délicatesse. Elle découvrit ainsi la grande sensibilité de son nombril, comme le ventre de Mutsumi se contractait brusquement après qu'elle l'eût simplement parcouru d'un léger coup de langue. Kitsune reproduisit l'expérience afin de savourer encore cette réaction désemparée, s'en amusant beaucoup. Puis elle la lécha une nouvelle fois, pour le seul plaisir de sentir le velours de sa peau sous sa langue. La halte, à cet endroit, s'éternisa.

Plus tard, Kitsune eut la curiosité d'aller voir de ses propres yeux l'intimité de Mutsumi. Se coulant entre ses jambes déliées, elle porta son visage à la hauteur de ses doigts qui continuaient d'explorer les profondeurs de la belle étudiante et fut tout à fait comblée par la vue. Le sexe de Mutsumi était d'un très joli rose, qui tirait à présent vers un ensorcelant carmin à cause de l'afflux de sang, et les sécrétions sirupeuses dont il s'était couvert le rendaient très luisant, presque étincelant à la vive lumière du jour. Tandis que les grandes lèvres de Mutsumi étaient tout ouvertes, les petites étaient restées, elles, plus serrées, se refermant étroitement autour des doigts de Kitsune sous lesquels, gorgées de sang et gracieusement enflées, elles paraissaient fondre lorsqu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les brûlants abysses de cette féminité tout épanouie. La jeune chair chaude, très tendre, palpitait, respirait, comme douée d'une vie propre, et réagissait très vivement aux sensuels attouchements, et même au seul regard de Kitsune. Niché dans la commissure supérieure de ses petites lèvres, le large clitoris de Mutsumi s'exhibait sans honte, tout rond et fièrement dressé. Ce détail émouvant ne manqua pas d'accrocher le regard de Kitsune.

Quand elle fut lasse de ne faire que contempler ce bel et épais bourgeon écarlate, Kitsune fut prise de l'envie étrange, pressante, de souffler longuement dessus. Etonnamment, cela parut procurer à Mutsumi un plaisir très vif, et son bas-ventre se contracta alors brusquement sur les doigts qui le visitaient sans relâche, l'habitaient presque, dorénavant. Avec un sourire mutin, Kitsune réalisa que ce qu'elle venait de faire à son amie, si innocent que cela pût paraître, l'avait véritablement déboussolée ! Très heureuse de voir Mutsumi dans cet état, elle souffla encore sur son clitoris, et la même enchanteresse réaction suivit aussitôt. Alors elle continua encore, et encore, encore, et tandis que les contractions du ventre Mutsumi se faisaient plus rapides et plus fulgurantes sur ses doigts prisonniers, Kitsune se mit aussi à faire aller et venir ces derniers en elle de plus en plus vite. Et comme elle frottait maintenant avec ferveur tout le long des parois détrempées et extrêmement sensibles de son sexe, Mutsumi ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de gémir, d'une voix plaintive et suppliante, follement agréable à entendre.

Et très bientôt, cette enivrante et suave mélopée s'interrompit par un cri, heureusement vite étouffé par la main que Mutsumi plaqua sur sa bouche, mais accompagné de brusques convulsions de tout son corps, et en particulier de son ventre et de son bas-ventre. D'entre ses petites lèvres jaillit au même instant un torrent si brûlant que, de surprise, Kitsune retira promptement les doigts qui avaient contribué à provoquer ce vigoureux et médusant tumulte.

Quelque temps après cela, Mutsumi parut s'apaiser, et le rythme de sa respiration ralentit lentement, redevenant peu à peu plus serein. Rouge comme une pivoine, Kitsune contempla longuement d'un air fasciné ses deux doigts tout trempés ainsi que la petite flaque laissée sur le drap de son lit entre les cuisses de Mutsumi.

« Ben, dis donc, finit-elle par s'exclamer avec entrain, je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi effusive !

– Hi ! Hi ! J'ai oublié de te prévenir !

– En tout cas, c'était plutôt excitant à regarder… » avoua-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Mue par une soudaine et irrépressible curiosité, Kitsune porta à la bouche ses doigts mouillés et goûta prudemment les sécrétions de Mutsumi. Elle découvrit alors une saveur salée dont la légère amertume lui picota agréablement les papilles. Comme elle lécha ensuite ses doigts plus goulûment, Mutsumi lui demanda avec un air malicieux :

« Est-ce que j'ai bon goût ?

– Plutôt, oui, confessa Kitsune, un peu gênée.

– Est-ce que je peux te goûter, moi aussi ? »

A cette coquine question, l'estomac de Kitsune sembla se nouer brusquement. Après avoir joué sans partage avec Mutsumi jusqu'à porter ses sens à l'incandescence, elle avait subitement très envie de se sentir à nouveau câlinée, de s'en remettre à elle et de la laisser encore l'envelopper de sa savante douceur mais elle voulait maintenant des sensations plus fortes, plus perçantes. Elle voulait se donner tout entière et sans pudeur elle voulait elle aussi se mettre à vibrer ainsi que Mutsumi venait tout juste de le faire…. Et à l'idée que cette dernière la goûtât, à vrai dire, elle était déjà toute tremblotante.

Kitsune s'agenouilla alors à califourchon sur Mutsumi, frottant presque son entrejambe contre la peau brûlante de son ventre, remontant lentement vers le relief lascif de sa poitrine. Prenant appui sur les mains que Mutsumi, dans un regard de connivence, venait de serrer dans les siennes, Kitsune hissa son bassin au-dessus de ces deux somptueuses dunes et les franchit. Elle se figea alors là, à deux doigts de la bouche de Mutsumi qui s'étirait en un adorable sourire, saisie d'une vive émotion qui la paralysait. Le souffle de la belle étudiante la caressait chaudement entre les cuisses, et cela seulement était délicieux à l'en étourdir, à l'en faire chanceler. Elle sentit bientôt son amie poser délicatement les mains sur ses fesses pour amener, d'une légère, presque imperceptible pression, la coupe de son intimité au bord de ses lèvres et siroter le nectar qui la remplissait déjà abondamment… Fin gourmet, se jouant de l'impatience grandissante de sa complice, elle s'en régala longuement, à toutes petites gorgées.

Mutsumi mordit enfin à pleines dents son fruit défendu et Kitsune se raidit brutalement, arquant le dos, rejetant la tête en arrière et laissant un gémissement éteint s'échapper de sa gorge étroitement serrée. La sensation était plus magique qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Parce que Mutsumi était une fille ? Parce que l'inconnu pimentait le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait ? Sans doute. Son esprit était de toute façon beaucoup trop embrumé pour réfléchir à ces absurdes questions… Tout ce qui importait, c'était que ce moment merveilleux ne trouve aucune fin…

Certes, Mutsumi n'était pas très habile. Elle n'avait jamais connu de telle expérience avec une autre fille, après tout. Mais elle en savait bien assez sur le corps féminin pour deviner comment lui plaire. A partir de là, la maladresse de ses gestes ne faisait qu'en accroître fabuleusement l'ardeur et l'imprévisibilité, et, à son tour, Kitsune se sentait fondre comme neige laissée sous un soleil plus flamboyant encore que celui de cette paresseuse journée d'été.

A la passion avec laquelle Mutsumi dégustait son intimité, Kitsune était certaine qu'elle appréciait elle aussi beaucoup les saveurs dont elle faisait la découverte. Elle léchait sa chair humide avec exaltation, l'embrassait, la suçotait, et sa langue l'explorait jusque dans des recoins à l'incroyable sensibilité. Elle pouvait l'entendre, par moments, aspirer entre ses lèvres mutines et gourmandes les liqueurs iodées qui abondaient de sa féminine intimité comme d'une source de montagne. Friponne, Mutsumi s'arrêtait aussi de temps à autres, soufflait dessus comme pour refroidir une tasse de liquide trop brûlant, bien que cela eût en vérité tout l'effet contraire, puis y prenait goulûment une nouvelle et profonde gorgée. Kitsune se sentait devenir folle.

Et il n'y avait pas seulement la bouche et la langue qui la dévoraient avec un appétit inouï… Il y avait aussi les mains qui caressaient doucement son postérieur, les doigts fins qui palpaient, pinçaient avec taquinerie sa peau tendue… et l'irradiaient tout autant de frissons qui montaient en elle jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, et descendaient jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses orteils tout fébriles. Quelquefois, au cours de leurs impudentes pérégrinations, les doigts vagabondaient délicieusement entre ses fesses, et le bout de ses phalanges poussait même jusqu'à l'orée d'un chemin pourtant interdit… Une telle audace, de la part de Mutsumi, ne surprenait Kitsune en rien, pas plus qu'elle ne la gênait, et elle la savourait au contraire avec une vertigineuse jubilation.

L'excitation dont Kitsune se laissait envahir était si entêtante que ses mains finirent par se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes, se mettant à caresser son propre corps dont elles connaissaient, évidemment, sur le bout des doigts tous les points faibles, de par ses différentes et très éphémères aventures, et pour s'être plus d'une fois, comme Mutsumi, certainement, adonnée à le découvrir par elle-même, retranchée dans une intime solitude. Mutsumi prenait déjà grand soin, un soin amoureux, du plus réceptif de ces points, et de ses fesses, aussi… mais il lui restait encore son ventre, sur lequel ses mains rampèrent longuement telles de lancinantes langues de feu, et ses seins, qu'elle étreignit entre ses doigts, contente de les tâter, de les soupeser, de redécouvrir en les titillant leur extrême sensibilité dont elle parvenait encore à s'étonner. Le désir qui l'emplissait était tel qu'elle les souleva même pour les porter à sa bouche et les lécher très lentement, l'un après l'autre, presque inconsciemment… Son corps, déjà empli de succulents frissons, s'agita plus nerveusement encore.

Il lui fit si facile de perdre la notion du temps. De se faire oublieuse de tout. Comme il était bon de se laisser ainsi emporter, de s'offrir sans retenue. Kitsune en avait le souffle coupé, son corps était tétanisé. Le plaisir qui l'envahissait était indescriptible, à la fois furieux et totalement apaisant. C'était un vrai bonheur, un délice à nul autre pareil, qui ne faisait que croître en elle au point de l'emplir, de déborder. Elle avait très chaud, maintenant, transpirait… mais comme cette chaleur était douce ! Plus que jamais, elle voulait que ce la n'eût pas de fin, que Mutsumi continuât éternellement de déverser chaleur et bien-être en elle…

Mais hélas, le corps a ses limites, et Kitsune ne sentit que bien trop tôt les siennes approcher à grands pas. Infiniment contrariée, elle voulut alors échapper à Mutsumi, préférant s'extirper de la languide torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était laissée abîmer afin de retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment pourtant inéluctable de l'exultation. Mutsumi, contente, amusée, souriait, la bouche et le menton humides, tout en la regardant se reculer vivement pour se mettre hors de son atteinte. Mais les seins traîtres de la belle étudiante se tenaient sur le chemin de sa retraite, et aussitôt que sa fleur bien éclose frôla leur chair si plaisante au toucher, son bassin lui fit défaut en se projetant de lui-même en avant, avide de reproduire ce contact indiciblement voluptueux. Cruelle, fourbe, opportuniste, Mutsumi se servit de ses mains posées sur son postérieur pour accompagner Kitsune dans ce mouvement que celle-ci répéta ensuite machinalement. Désemparée, totalement incapable de reprendre ses esprits et de se retenir, Kitsune n'arrêtait de se frotter contre la poitrine de son impitoyable bourreau qui continuait de l'accompagner dans ses mouvements et lui interdisait de ses mains de ralentir l'allure, et la sensation d'un de ses tétons bien durs s'insinuant bientôt entre ses lèvres enflées de désirs ne fit qu'accentuer la frénésie de sa sensuelle chorégraphie. Décrivant dans cette danse échevelée de sournois va-et-vient tout le long de sa vulve suppliciée, la petite pointe effilée n'eut pas le moindre mal à raviver l'infernal brasier que Kitsune avait vainement tenté d'étouffer, sans même avoir eu l'espoir de pouvoir l'éteindre. Et la maligne petite aiguille heurta alors son clitoris trop, bien trop durement titillé par ce vertigineux ballet pour tenir le choc…

Quand elle revint à elle, Kitsune se retrouva assise et à demi renversée sur le ventre de Mutsumi, se retenant de basculer en arrière de ses mains appuyées sur le lit, mains couvertes de salive comme elle les avait pressées toutes deux contre sa bouche pour se retenir de crier. Elle avait la chair de poule, et sa tête lui tournait encore un peu elle respirait toujours difficilement.

« Ben dis donc ! » commenta-t-elle simplement d'une voix tout alanguie.

Mutsumi éclata de rire. Kitsune l'aurait fait aussi si son souffle avait été moins court.

Toutes réjouies, les deux amies se regardèrent l'une l'autre dans les yeux en laissant s'imposer autour d'elles un paisible silence. Du dehors, on n'entendait rien de plus que l'habituelle mélopée des cigales. Furtivement, un léger courant d'air s'infiltra par la fenêtre et vint très agréablement caresser leurs peaux nues emplies de chaleur. Il faisait tout d'un coup bon, par ce bel après-midi. Kitsune et Mutsumi étaient très heureuses.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, après avoir connu une longue accalmie, le concert des gémissements étouffés de Naru et de ceux, plus rauques et plus éteints encore, de Keitarô, reprit de plus belle. La pause qu'ils s'étaient accordée dans leur travail semblait devoir se prolonger, songea Kitsune avec un brin de coquinerie. Toutes les deux écoutèrent sans un bruit, gênées et en même temps très émues par de si vibrantes manifestations d'amour toutes les deux poussèrent aussi un long soupir silencieux, un peu envieuses.

« Ils sont vraiment insatiables, on dirait ! finit par railler Kitsune.

– Je les comprends. Je n'en ai pas encore eu assez, moi non plus ! »

Kitsune avisa le visage de son avenante compagne, effrontément gourmand. Bien que comblée au-delà de ses espérances à cet instant précis, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une légère excitation en lisant la convoitise encore inassouvie dans les yeux sombres et envoûtants de Mutsumi. Ouvrant grand les siens en rougissant, elle avoua, comme elle le ressentait subitement et implacablement dans sa propre chair :

« Moi, pareil ! »

Et de fait, ce fut Kitsune qui prit alors l'initiative, et à mesure que toutes sortes de plans lubriques s'échafaudaient dans sa tête pleine d'imagination, ils s'accompagnaient tous d'une envie de les concrétiser de plus en plus pressante !

Se reculant pour libérer de son poids le ventre de Mutsumi, Kitsune se retrouva assise entre ses cuisses, et elle entreprit alors d'y entrecroiser les siennes. Devinant son intention, Mutsumi se redressa et vint à son aide. Une jambe par-dessus, l'autre par-dessous, bientôt, leurs corps purent s'imbriquer comme deux pièces d'un licencieux puzzle, leurs deux bassins se rapprochant jusqu'à venir s'effleurer… Leurs membres étaient déjà redevenus tremblants, leurs cœurs trépidants. Elles marquèrent un léger temps d'arrêt qu'elles occupèrent à se regarder. De l'autre côté du mur, les ébats de Keitarô et Naru ne semblaient pas devoir se faire plus calmes, bien au contraire. Mutsumi confessa, dans un éclat de rire :

« Ca m'excite beaucoup de les entendre le faire à côté…

– Moi aussi.

– On est de vraies vicieuses, pas vrai ? »

Kitsune hocha la tête, plaidant sans remords coupable.

« Et quand je pense qu'après, on traite tout le temps Keitarô de sale obsédé !

– Le pauvre ! » rit Mutsumi, la main devant la bouche, un peu honteuse à cette idée.

Très délicatement, Mutsumi et Kitsune se mirent à se caresser l'une l'autre, réveillant ainsi peu à peu leurs sens encore engourdis. Elles se touchaient avec une infinie douceur la gorge, les épaules, les cheveux, le visage, jouaient de leurs doigts éblouis, hardis, avec la finesse du dessin de leurs corps et du satiné de leurs peaux Kitsune s'amusait à intercepter de sa langue tirée les mains de Mutsumi sitôt que celles-ci passaient à sa portée, et elle aimait beaucoup le soyeux et la luisance de ses longs et beaux cheveux bruns, la souplesse des deux longs épis qui couronnaient superbement le sommet de son crâne. Comme la belle étudiante était restée un bon moment la tête contre l'oreiller, remuant beaucoup, sa coiffure s'était froissée puis défaite, et sa chevelure cascadait à présent librement, un peu ébouriffée, dans le fond du tableau édifiant d'un buste juvénile à la beauté sauvage et alléchante. Ses épaules finement ciselées tremblaient légèrement, et ses seins généreux étaient arrogants, gonflés de fierté et de désir ils accrochaient plus que jamais le regard tout troublé d'une Kitsune encore ébahie que ce spectacle ne pouvait lasser.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elles finirent par s'embrasser, comme elles ne l'avaient plus fait depuis trop longtemps. D'abord très innocemment, puis avec de plus en plus de passion à mesure que celle-ci renaissait de ses cendres dans le fond du ventre de Kitsune Mutsumi était, comme elle avait longuement goûté et savouré sa compagne de jeu, bien assez excitée, déjà, mais elle s'efforçait pourtant de ne rien précipiter pour laisser à Kitsune le temps de la rattraper.

Et bientôt, leurs deux corps s'étant durant ce long baiser accolés sans qu'elles n'en aient conscience, elles se mirent à se frotter langoureusement l'une contre l'autre, guidées par l'instinct. Petit à petit, leur étreinte se fit plus avide, plus féroce. Le désir bouillonnait à présent de nouveau en chacune d'elles sans qu'elles pussent le réprimer. Elles finirent par arracher vivement leurs bouches l'une de l'autre pour pouvoir toutes deux s'arquer en arrière, relevant ainsi leurs croupes qui purent alors à leur tour s'embrasser. Un baiser déjà brûlant et mouillé, une ravissante sensation qui les fit frissonner, qui se répercuta voluptueusement dans le creux de leurs reins, leur nuque et le bout gonflé de leurs seins. Avec des mouvements maladroits, saccadés, mais infiniment plaisants, elles recommencèrent à se frotter l'une à l'autre. Et ce fut, cette fois, diablement plus pénétrant ! Une fois qu'elles eurent commencé, elles comprirent qu'elles ne pourraient s'arrêter.

Soudain, un coup brutal frappé contre le mur de la chambre les fit toutes deux sursauter et manquer de pousser un cri, de surprise comme de plaisir, cette brusque interruption se révélant étonnamment excitante. Elles craignirent toutes les deux au même instant d'avoir été découvertes, mais les coups qui se reproduisirent en cadence contre le mur, celui-là même qui les séparait de la chambre de Keitarô, leur firent bientôt comprendre de quoi il retournait en vérité : d'une façon ou d'une autre, Naru et son petit ami étaient parvenus jusqu'à cette cloison et s'y appuyaient fermement dans la fureur exquise de leurs ébats ! Interdites, les deux jeunes femmes les écoutèrent aller ainsi un bon moment en souriant.

« Je ne pensais pas que Keitarô et Naru pouvaient y aller aussi fort ! »

Mutsumi était tombée sur le dos, tellement tremblante qu'elle avait été incapable de continuer à se tenir sur ses bras.

« Ils doivent penser que je ne suis pas là pour les entendre, se moqua Kitsune à voix basse. Ou alors, ils m'ont carrément oubliée !

– Hi ! Hi ! »

A entendre comme ils cognaient ensemble contre le mur de la chambre, il n'était pas dur d'imaginer qu'ils avaient complètement oublié tout de ce qui les entourait. Ah, l'égoïste insouciance de l'amour !

« En tout cas, on ferait bien de ne pas faire autant de bruit qu'eux ! »

Mutsumi rit encore, approuvant d'un hochement de tête. Puis, ayant retrouvé un peu de maîtrise sur ses membres, elle se redressa et toutes les deux reprirent leurs propres affaires, veillant plus attentivement que jamais à ne pas laisser leurs voix se faire trop entendre. Cette nécessité de garder le silence sembla bientôt devenir une sorte jeu, une compétition entre elles. Et Mutsumi, espiègle, ne vit guère de raisons de se retenir de tricher un peu !

Aussi, l'un de ses petits pieds joliment ciselés vint caresser du bout de ses minuscules orteils et de sa soyeuse voûte plantaire la sensible poitrine de Kitsune. Le contact, maladroit, fut plutôt abrupt, mais il ne manqua cependant pas de décontenancer Kitsune qui, le souffle heureusement coupé, lâcha un bref gémissement. Prise de court, elle demeura un bon moment incapable de réagir tandis que, maintenant qu'il trouvait un écho grandissant dans sa poitrine, s'avivait dangereusement le foyer entre ses cuisses. Mais sitôt qu'elle recouvra assez ses esprits pour le faire, Kitsune riposta de la même manière, et la résistance de Mutsumi n'en sembla pas moins ébranlée !

Toutefois, la sournoise petite étudiante de Todai trouva bientôt le moyen de tourner la situation à avantage ! Se laissant tomber sur le dos, Mutsumi s'empara du peton de ses mains désormais libres et l'attira à elle, jusqu'à ses lèvres sensuelles, jusqu'à sa langue gourmande, et, le plus innocemment du monde, le lécha. A nouveau, Kitsune faillit éclater, mais de rire, cette fois, comme la chatouille inattendue était irrésistible. Elle se mua peu à peu, cependant, tandis qu'elle essayait de la contenir, en une pénétrante vibration de plaisir qui déferla en elle comme un raz-de-marée que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Son excitation grandissante, les mouvements de son corps se firent plus convulsifs, et elle se mit à frotter son intimité contre celle de Mutsumi avec une avidité de plus en plus incontrôlable. Si cela continuait ainsi, elle allait finir par se mettre à gémir, à crier, à hurler c'était étourdissant, ébahissant, tellement merveilleux…

Incapable de s'y opposer, elle choisit d'entraîner Mutsumi avec elle dans sa perte. Elle s'allongea à son tour complètement et se mit elle aussi à lécher le pied qui jusqu'alors n'avait cessé de tourmenter impitoyablement ses seins. A leur tour, les gestes de Mutsumi se firent incohérents, incoercibles. Toutes les deux se mirent à bouger avec une insoutenable et fiévreuse frénésie, se cramponnant chacune au pied de l'autre qu'elles enserraient autant pour le garder en otage que pour s'affranchir du risque que leurs mouvements de plus en plus erratiques ne les séparent, ne libèrent de leur étreinte torride et formidable leurs vulves embrassées et ne fassent refluer de leurs corps l'onirique extase qui amoindrissait sur ces derniers l'emprise déjà vacillante et ténue de leur raison, jusqu'à complètement la faire disparaître.

Et alors qu'un épais brouillard emprisonnait entièrement son esprit évanescent, Kitsune n'eut conscience que des sécrétions de Mutsumi qui s'échappèrent entre leurs cuisses et embrasèrent son entrejambe tandis qu'elle-même atteignait les nuées pour les embrasser, emplie du désir de ne jamais en redescendre.

Dans un bref et vague instant de lucidité, Kitsune regretta très sincèrement, étrange remord, de n'avoir pu, comme Mutsumi, arroser cette dernière de telles effusions au moment de la jouissance… Elle fut incapable de dire si elle ou Mutsumi avait crié. Elle se moquait éperdument qu'on ait pu les entendre.

A nouveau, le silence était revenu entre elles. De l'autre côté de la cloison, cependant, Naru et Keitarô continuaient de s'agiter, de plus en plus fort, semblait-il, mais cela leur semblait à présent étrangement lointain. Elles n'écoutaient plus que le son calme de leurs propres respirations, qui se ralentissaient, s'apaisaient doucement.

Et puis, encore un peu étourdie, Kitsune se redressa pour regarder Mutsumi dans les yeux. Elle clama, en exagérant sans doute sous le coup d'un ravissement qui n'en était pour autant pas moins sincère :

« Il n'est pas encore né, le mec qui me fera monter au septième ciel comme ça ! »

Un cri déchirant de Naru, dans la pièce d'à côté, vint toutefois subitement s'imposer à elles et ébranler cette conviction. Il les fit toutes les deux frissonner.

« Ou peut-être que si, concéda Kitsune dans un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin tout en s'allongeant lentement sur le corps moelleux de son amie. Mais il est déjà à une autre !... »

La raillerie de son propos ne dissimula pas totalement la légère pointe de regret dont il se teintait. Mutsumi, qui comprenait bien, pour les partager, les sentiments embrouillés de Kitsune, la serra tendrement dans ses bras et la réconforta amicalement. Ainsi, elles étaient bien, toutes les deux ensemble. Leurs cœurs y trouvaient un bien agréable bien-être.

Finalement, repensant à la bien étrange question qui les avait poussées à vivre cette incroyable expérience, Kitsune releva la tête pour demander à Mutsumi :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Tu commences à mieux comprendre ce que ressent Keitarô en ce moment ? »

Mutsumi hocha gaiement la tête.

« C'est vraiment génial, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Ouais ! approuva aussitôt Kitsune. Je commence même à me demander… si on ne devrait pas remettre le couvert ! »

Mutsumi rit joyeusement et ne parut pas du tout offusquée par sa proposition. Kitsune ajouta, sarcastique :

« Pas étonnant que tous les garçons soient des obsédés, pas vrai ? »

Mutsumi hochait à nouveau la tête lorsqu'un craquement sinistre emplit avec fracas le silence de la chambre. Tout affolées, Mutsumi et Kitsune tournèrent simultanément leurs regards dans la direction d'où était provenu ce vacarme et s'aperçurent, non sans surprise, que Naru et Keitarô venaient de traverser le mur, s'écroulant à quelques pas à peine du lit qu'elles partageaient ! Comme ils étaient à présent tous les deux nus comme des vers et même ruisselants de sueur, la manière dont ils avaient provoqué cet accident ne faisait pas le moindre doute : à force de s'appuyer et de cogner violemment dessus, le mur avait simplement fini par s'écrouler. Là, ils avaient vraiment fait fort !

« Oh là, là, là ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que ce mur se casse aussi facilement, balbutia Keitarô en se remettant douloureusement de leur chute, encore que Naru, prise entre lui et le sol, l'eût amplement amortie.

– Espèce d'imbécile, répliqua Naru dans un grondement enroué, comme elle peinait, après avoir été ainsi écrasée, à recouvrer son souffle, je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller aussi fort !

– Mais c'est toi qui… Ah ! »

Les deux amoureux interrompirent là tout net leur dispute comme leurs yeux tombaient sur Kitsune et Mutsumi qui, immobiles, allongées l'une sur l'autre dans le lit, les fixaient d'un même regard un peu gêné mais aussi très amusé.

La position dans laquelle toutes les deux se trouvaient ne souffrait pas la moindre équivoque, exactement comme celle de leurs voisins de chambre qui les découvraient avec de gros yeux ronds comme des billes. Ni Mutsumi ni Kitsune ne s'en offusquèrent, cependant. Cette dernière, qui, la surprise passée, contemplait maintenant avec une grande satisfaction le spectacle lui aussi extraordinaire que leur offraient les deux amants, songea même plutôt, dans un éclair de malice, à leur proposer de les rejoindre, certaine que cette perspective sans conteste des plus alléchantes ne manquerait pas de recueillir, au moins, l'approbation de Mutsumi. Mais avant d'avoir pu décider d'énoncer ou pas cette audacieuse invitation, Naru réagit à cette situation pour le moins incongrue d'une manière, semble-t-il, beaucoup moins désinvolte.

« Keitarô, qu'est-ce que tu regardes, espèce de sale obsédé ! »

Kitsune et Mutsumi éclatèrent à l'unisson d'un grand rire joyeux tandis que le pauvre Keitarô, innocent, comme d'habitude ou presque, lancé dans de bien bafouillantes et de bien inutiles justifications, décollait du sol, violemment propulsé par un puissant coup de pied de Naru, passait en coup de vent sous leur nez et s'envolait par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre.

On ne s'ennuyait décidément jamais longtemps à la pension Hinata !


End file.
